


You can leave your cloak on

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Post-Canon, more book than show canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You are pleasing to look at,” she conceded, ducking her face down.“Am I?” he teased.“Especially in the cloak.”“Well that is a pity,” he sighed and it made her look up with a frown. She felt it deepen at the grin on his face. “I don’t want to wear the cloak to bed tomorrow.”"No that would be rather uncomfortable," she agreed."I wonder though," he said as he stood and stalked towards her with a grin. Sansa pressed herself against the bedpost, feeling the curiosity stirring within her once more as he stopped in front of her, one hand braced on the post by her head. “I wonder if I will like the sight of you in it as much as you like the sight of me.”





	You can leave your cloak on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> So this was discussed with Amy waaaaaaay back when I was writing the Incest for A-Z kink challenge. Only just got round to getting it done lol

She had come to the Godswood in the early dawn, hoping to spend some time there to think and prepare for her upcoming wedding. Her third one but the one she was most excited about, the only one she had chosen.

Since Bran had revealed Jon’s true parentage, Sansa had felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. These feelings she had harboured for Jon since they were reunited, since he had come to The Vale for her, didn’t seem so wrong anymore.

For his part, when the marriage had been suggested by the Northern Lords, a match to restore the Stark name and quell the worries of his new-found Targaryen blood, Jon had nodded along, glancing at her to make sure she was agreeing as well before declaring they would start planning the ceremony.

And now, they were to wed tomorrow.

She was still a maiden, despite Petyr’s advances and Harry’s drunken attempts to get her alone in the hallways of the Eyrie. And despite knowing Jon would be kind and gentle, she couldn’t help but be nervous about it all.

She continued down the path approaching the hot springs on her way to the heart tree. And then, she caught sight of Jon at the sight of the pool, his arms rippling as he pulled his shirt from his body, placing it carefully on the cloak she had made him. Sansa felt her face flush, stepping back behind a tree in her sudden embarrassment.

She jumped at the sudden snap of the twig she had stepped on, pressing herself close to the tree and closing her eyes as she tried to think of what to do.

She couldn’t walk past, not when Jon was clearly in the middle of undressing and she would be interrupting. But she couldn’t walk away either without being in Jon’s direct line of sight.

She glanced around the trunk, seeing Jon standing with one hand on the ties of his breeches as he glanced around, searching for the source of the sound. She pressed herself back against the tree and closed her eyes again, her whole face burning as she heard the sound of his breeches being removed.

After a moment, she wondered why she hadn’t heard the sound of sloshing water, signalling that Jon had entered the hot springs. Curious, she peeked around the trunk once more, her eyes widening as she was met with the very peachy bottom of a naked Jon Snow.

His arms were stretched high above his head as he stretched and she couldn't help but let her eyes rove over his back and then down to his arse once more.

_Gods, tomorrow that body will be on top of me._

She felt her tongue dart across her lips at the sight of him, unable to look away as he padded over to the side of the pools. She covered her mouth with her hand when he turned to look around him again, the angle meaning his manhood was on full display.

***

He smirked as he stood for a moment, giving exaggerated looks around him, his naked body available for anyone to see.

After a moment, he lowered himself into the water, leaning back against the edge with his arms spread along the bank to steady himself.

He knew Sansa was there, had caught the swirl of her pretty blue skirts as she darted behind the tree.

Since their wedding had been announced, Jon has strived to make her feel comfortable with the idea of being intimate with him. He knew Sansa was a maiden, she had told him so. As such, he has given her small signs of affection to make her feel more comfortable with the idea of being intimate.

For his part though, he can hardly resist kissing her when she enters a room, can’t resist brushing a hand over her shoulder when he approached her in her sewing chair, his hand seeking hers when it sits beside his own as they eat.

She had been responsive and, much to Jon’s delight, willing to reciprocate his affectionate actions which has given him hope that their marriage could be successful. Sansa needed to feel loved and safe and Jon was all too happy to be her knight.

This is the first time she had seen him naked though.

_Perhaps she has been sneaking glances at you before too._

The thought made him snort and he resisted the urge to look in her direction. He could technically slip into Ghost and see her reaction to his body. His wolf was hovering nearby. But she clearly didn’t want him to know she was there so he wouldn’t out her.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t tease her though.

He tilted his head back, giving a long moan at the warm water soothing his muscles as he stretched his legs out. He ached in the good way that training brought. Of course, with the white walkers defeated, the need to train was less about protecting himself and those he loved. But it cleared his head and, with the wedding making him more and more nervous each day, he has been in the courtyard at first light, practicing with the dummy until he is aching and sweating.

He drew a hand into the water, bringing it up to his chest to wash it. He never normally lingered out here for long, aware of the people wakening and seeking him out. Yet, there is something about the knowledge that Sansa is right there, watching him, that makes him rush even more, skipping his usual lengths of the pool.

He resisted the urge to smirk towards the tree that he knew she was hiding behind as he pulled himself up and out of the water.

***

She felt the heat radiating from her face through her hands as she covered her eyes. She hadn’t quite been fast enough though and had seen his defined chest, his hard stomach. She had seen  _everything._

She should have been frightened or ashamed, something other than the strange curiosity stirring inside her stomach which makes her peek around once more.

She was greeted to his glorious arse once more as he bent to retrieve his clothes. He paused, his hand hovering over his breeches and his head turned towards the entrance of the Godswood. He quickly grabbed his cloak, throwing it over his shoulders and departing the area in hurried strides.

Sansa frowned at the abandoned pile of clothes, emerging slowly from her hiding place. Perhaps, he had realised how the sun was coming up and he had maybe thought he would not have time to dress before being discovered indecently.

She hurried over to the pile, slinging them over her arm and grabbing his boots before heading back to the castle.

He must be freezing, she thought as she practically ran across the courtyard and up into the keep. It was only when she got to the hallway where his chambers were that she paused, realising that if she were to knock on his door with his clothes, he would know she had been there all along.

Unless, she were to wait a moment or two and pretend that she had just went into the Godswood now and had stumbled across his abandoned clothes.

His door slowly opened making her jump back with a yelp.

He grinned at her, the cloak still on his shoulder as he leaned a hand on the frame. Sansa’s cheeks heated once more as she realised he was wearing only his cloak – and it wasn’t even closed around him.

“You took your time,” he commented, moving away from the door.

“Pardon?” she replied, pausing in the doorway. Jon shrugged as he moved towards his chair in front of the fire.

“I assumed you left right after me,” he stated simply, sitting down and smirking at her as she remained staring in shock. He leaned forward slightly, resting a hand under his chin. At least his furs were closed over his naked form, she thought.

“You knew I was there?”

“I did.”

She was left speechless, unable to think of anything but how good he always looks in that cloak, how hot she felt all over at the fact he was naked beneath and how she has seen all of him, naked and wet and liked the sight very much!

“Why?” she asked, finally stepping into the room and closing it behind her. “Why did you continue?”

“I wanted you to see,” he shrugged, leaning back slightly.

“Why?”

She realised she was still holding all his clothes, awkwardly dropping his boots and then moving to place his shirt and breeches on the bed. She could feel his eyes on her back and it took all her courage to turn around and look at him once more.

“I liked the thought of you watching me,” he said, his voice low and deep. Sansa shivered.

“You are pleasing to look at,” she conceded, ducking her face down.

“Am I?” he teased.

“Especially in the cloak.”

“Well that is a pity,” he sighed and it made her look up with a frown. She felt it deepen at the grin on his face. “I don’t want to wear the cloak to bed tomorrow.”

"No that would be rather uncomfortable," she agreed.

"I wonder though," he said as he stood and stalked towards her with a grin. Sansa pressed herself against the bedpost, feeling the curiosity stirring within her once more as he stopped in front of her, one hand braced on the post by her head. “I wonder if I will like the sight of you in it as much as you like the sight of me.”

“I’m sorry?” she replied, blinking in confusion as he continued to grin at her. He moved forward suddenly, the hand that had been on the bedpost moving to tilt her face towards him so he could press a soft kiss to her mouth.

“Can I?” he whispered against her lips. “Can I see you with nothing but my cloak on?”

“Now?” she gasped, horrified that the idea of being naked in front of him isn’t what bothers her but merely the fact that anyone could come looking for them at any moment. Jon chuckled, placing kisses down her neck, his beard scraping against her skin and making her moan softly.

“I’ll lock the door,” he promised, moving away to look at her, searching her face for any discomfort.

Sansa turned around, presenting him with the ties to her dress, a silent permission to continue. She felt his hand brush her hair over her shoulder, the touch lingering as he moved to untie her. Sansa bit her lip as she felt the cool air hit the naked skin of her back, her cheeks flushing as she felt Jon’s heated stare from behind her.

“Stay still for a moment,” he murmured before she heard the heavy rustling and felt a sudden hot weight on her shoulders. She glanced down her body, giggling at the way the furs practically swallow her.

She turned to grin at Jon but she merely gasped as she met his fully naked form once more. His eyes were completely black, raking over her with a hungry gaze, his tongue sliding over his lips as his eyes drifted down the length of her.

“Mmmm,” he commented, reaching out to trace a hand over her cloaked shoulder. “I _do_ like this on you.”

She felt herself giggle again, her chin dropping shyly against her chest at his approval. He tutted, his fingers tucking under her chin and tilting it up again.

“Aren’t you going to put something on?” she asked. Jon smirked.

“Seen enough of me for one day have you?” he teased, chuckling as her face heats up once more. “I don’t need my clothes for this, and neither do you.”

“Jon,” she gasped as he tugged on her hand, directing her towards the fireplace. She pressed on her feet, stalling them. “Jon, we can’t…not before the wedding…they need proof.”

“I know,” he whispered, running a hand through her hair before pushing it behind her ear. “But there are other things a man can do that will leave your maidenhead untouched.”

She blinked at him in confusion but allowed him to pull her to the fireplace once more. He turned to face her, leaning over to give her another soft kiss.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, his forehead resting against hers. She nodded. “Lie down sweetling.”

She did as he bid, the soft cloak protecting her back from the rough stone. Jon went to bar the door before he returned, kneeling beside her. He reached forward, titling her face for another quick kiss before descending down the column of her throat towards her breasts.

She flushed as she heard him groan against her skin as his lips pressed an urgent path to her nipple. She keened at the first stroke of his tongue, her hand flying up to bury into his curls in an attempt to keep him there as he repeated the move.

“Oh,” she breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he pursed his lips over the now hard bud, suckling gently. Jon hummed softly, the vibration causing her back to arch towards him.

She whined as he moved off of her breast, feeling his smirk as he pressed kisses along to the other breast to lavish the same attention upon it.

Too soon, he moved away again, causing Sansa to cry out in frustration. He pressed kisses down past her stomach and the direction he was heading made her sit up on her elbows and cast him a puzzled look.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he hovered above the dark auburn curls covering her sex.

He said nothing, only gently pushing on her stomach to get her to lie down again. She turned to glance at the flames, the light soothing her as she felt Jon pushing her thighs apart.

Her eyes drifted shut, a low moan escaping her as his tongue swiped through her folds. Her head turned again, he half-lidded eyes falling upon his dark curls as he repeated the move once, twice. His eyes rose to meet hers as his lips found a part of her that made her gasp and arch.

He groaned against her, his tongue flicking mercilessly across the sensitive flesh, his hands digging hard into the skin of her thighs to keep her spread for him as she bucked and trembled against his assault, a strange sensation stirring in her belly.

His lips closed over the bundle he had found, suckling gently and making Sansa gasp and toss beneath him, her teeth digging into her lips for how loud she cried out. She felt Jon chuckle against her, the vibrations making her eyes roll back.

Her hips rose of their own accord, pushing her desperately against his mouth as he continued to lick and suck at her, the strange sensation in her stomach becoming stronger, her moans falling from her mouth uncontrollably.

“Jon, Jon?” she called uncertainly, gasping helplessly as her hips rolled up faster. Jon moaned, fingers pressing hard into her thighs as he pushed his tongue in harder and faster circles until she tensed, her hands curled against the floor, her head falling back.

When she managed to open her eyes again, Jon was leaning over her on one elbow, his other hand stroking her hair. He smiled softly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Did you like that?” he asked against her lips, smiling as she nodded, still too sated to speak.

“I was never told about that,” she replied after a moment. Jon grinned.

“No? Is that not what the Septas teach you young ladies?” he teased. She raised a hand to hit his shoulder but her pliancy meant it barely registered against his hard muscles and only resulted in him laughing as he captured her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“Your cloak might be ruined now,” she said as she registered the wetness between her thighs. “I’ve…well…” she gestured down to her thighs with a blush. Jon grinned.

“Oh, I personally think you’ve improved it.”


End file.
